vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Skullcrawler (MonsterVerse)
|-|Young Skullcrawlers= |-|Sub Adults= |-|Ramarak= Summary The Skullcrawlers '''are the Main antagonists in the 2017 adventure film Kong: Skull Island. They are monsters who lives in the Island and they are led by '''Ramarak (better known, officially, as Skull Devil), alpha of their kind. Insatiable carnivorous monsters that dwell deep beneath the surface of Skull Island, the Skullcrawlers were responsible for wiping out the majority of Kong's species long ago, and frequently menaced the other creatures living on the island as well. The orphaned Kong took it upon himself to keep the Skullcrawlers' population in check and defend the island's other residents from their savagery. In 1973, the Monarch expedition to Skull Island unwittingly drew numerous Skullcrawlers to the surface. Though Kong was able to handle most of them, he was eventually faced with a colossal 95-foot Skullcrawler known as the Skull Devil. Kong engaged in a brutal struggle with the Skull Devil, and with the aid of his newfound human allies was finally able to triumph over the horrific creature. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | ' 8-C', possibly higher '| At least ' 8-C Name: Skullcrawlers, Devils, Skull devils | Ramarak, The Big One, Alpha Origin: MonsterVerse Gender: Unknown, probably male for Ramarak Age: Possibly Millions of years old Height: 3.6576 - 28.956 meters Length: 18.288 - 144.78 meters Weight: 40 - 100 tons Classification: ''' Prehistoric subterranean reptiles | Alpha Skullcrawler '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Low), Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Types 0 & 1), Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Natural Weaponry (Claws, serpent-like tail, teeth), Limited Body Control (Prehensile tongue), Resistance to Fire, Magma and High temperatures (Stood in burning lava) Attack Potency: Small Building level (One killed a Sker Buffalo on its own, 2 of them can fight Kong for a short time) | Building level, possibly higher (Able to harm Kong's parents) | At least Building level for Ramarak (Stated to be the Alpha of it's kind, the last remaining full-size Skullcrawler) Speed: Athletic Human (They are faster than an adult human), possibly Superhuman (Can catch up with Sker Buffalos) | At least Subsonic+ (As fast as Kong by virtue of sheer size) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (The young ones weigh 40 tons) | Class K (The Alpha Skullcrawler lifted and flung Kong, who weighs 158 tons, like a football across the lake with his tail) Striking Strength: Small Building Class '''| Building Class', possibly '''higher'| At least ' Building Class'. Durability: Small Building level (Can withstand bullets from rifles and the searing heat of a flamethrower, can take some of Kong's punches before going down) | Building level (Can take some of Kong's Father punches before going down) | At least Building level for Ramarak (Only dazed when Kong slammed at him with a boulder, hit him with a tree branch and even survived Kong slicing his throat via a ship propeller) Stamina: High Range: Melee. Several dozen meters by sheer virtue of size, and further by using its tail and tongue. Intelligence: '''Typically demonstrate animalistic instincts, they can cooperate to take down more powerful creatures such as Kong | Ramarak was much more intelligent, almost to the same degree as Kong. He exhibited this when Earl Cole attempted to sacrifice himself by having the giant Skullcrawler eat him while armed with live grenades. Instead of devouring Cole, Ramarak slapped him onto a mountain with his tail. '''Weaknesses: Greedy appetite, vulnerable eyes, tongue is connected to their internal organs Key: Young '| '''Sub Adults '| '''Ramarak Gallery tumblr_omqf99vOjg1t4aubio1_500.jpg Skullcrawler.jpg tumblr_ok21latV1p1s2jfn0o2_1280.jpg tumblr_ok21latV1p1s2jfn0o3_1280.jpg skull_island_scale_by_gojirakaiju3d-davx2bo.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Legendary Pictures Category:MonsterVerse Category:Reptiles Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Large Sized Characters